


Soft

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Having Nier by her side is more than enough, more than Djeeta could have ever asked for.
Relationships: Djeeta/Nier (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!

“Are you sure there isn’t something…”

Djeeta turns to Nier with a smile. Having Nier by her side is more than enough, more than she could have ever asked for. She has heard this question more times than she can count, but as she takes in Nier’s expression, there is something that tells Djeeta that the usual response won’t due this time.

Nier glances at her, ears drooping slightly as she waits. They twitch a bit when she notices Djeeta’s stare and the perfect idea comes to her in an instant.

“Well, there is one thing.” Djeeta pauses, softly squeezing Nier’s hand before she continues. “And you can say no if it’s too much.”

Nier’s eyes widen, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Would you let me touch your ears?”

Within seconds, Nier’s ears prick up and she stares at Djeeta. It takes a moment for her to find her voice but eventually, Nier manages to speak up, just loud enough to be heard. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Djeeta doesn’t even hesitate. Erune ears always managed to catch her eye, the smooth fur looking so soft and fluffy. She would be lying if she said that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind before. 

Nier takes a deep breath before nodding. “Alright.”

Despite her words, Djeeta can see the way that Nier nearly curls in on herself, flinching slightly as she mentally prepares for the touch. The sight makes Djeeta’s chest suddenly feel far too tight.

Taking care to keep her touch light, Djeeta reaches out and gently runs her fingers along the edge of Nier’s ear. She nearly gasps out loud, the fur beneath her fingers far softer than she could have ever imagined.

Nier slowly begins to relax beneath her touch and Djeeta breathes a sigh of relief. Unable to help herself, she changes tactics, fingers brushing over the edge of Nier’s ear. After a few seconds, Nier shifts slightly, a soft smile playing along her lips.

Soon, a quiet giggle escapes and Nier’s lashes flutter open. Her ears twitch, trying to avoid Djeeta’s ticklish touch, but it’s no use. Redoubling her efforts, Djeeta traces the line of Nier’s ears until the sound grows just a little louder.

“Thank you.” Djeeta pauses, her hand moving to gently cup Nier’s cheek. With a satisfied grin, Djeeta leans closer and closer until she can press a soft kiss to Nier’s nose. “I was hoping I would be able to hear one of my most favorite sounds.”


End file.
